Blooming Catch Pretty Cure
Blooming Catch Pretty Cure is AwesomeElement5000's Rewrite of Heartcatch Pretty Cure. In Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Floral Charge. Characters Pretty Cure Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom (Tiffany Budworth in the English Dub) Tsubomi is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at the Junior High School campus of Rose Academy, being the president of the student council. She is a very intelligent and peaceful girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents, little sister and aunt. She loves her grandma Karouko, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. She is excellent at studies, but terrible at sports. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her alter ego is Cure Blossom, the Flower of Wisdom whose theme color is pink and her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine (Erica Langley in the English Dub) Erika is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at the Junior High School campus of Rose Academy, and is the president of the Fashion Club. She is very hyper and wild, and loves fashion very much. She doesn't care about school much. She thinks fashion is the most important thing she likes, but later learns that it is not the most important thing in life. She also has other hobbies like gymnastics and music. Her alter ego is Cure Marine, the Flower of Excitement whose theme color is cyan and her powers are related to blue daisies and water. Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine (Alexandria "Alex" Myers in the English Dub) Itsuki is a 15-year-old girl who is a transfer student at the Junior High School campus of Rose Academy. She is a very quiet and mature, yet cheerful, girl who loves cute things and really loves doing karate. She can love girlish things as much as she wants, even if boys make fun of her. She likes going outside and looking at nature and also is a fellow member of the student council with Tsubomi. Her alter ego is Cure Sunshine, the Flower of Brilliance whose theme color is gold and her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight (Miranda Waterson in the English Dub) Yuri is a 16-year-old girl who is in her first year at the High School campus of Rose Academy. She is a very quiet and shy, yet smart girl who is usually depressed. After joining the Cures, she becomes more braver and stronger and loves cooking. Her alter ego is Cure Moonlight, the Flower of Luminosity whose theme color is silver/indigo and her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. Shiku Nanami/Cure Poppy (Naomi Grant in the English Dub) Nanami is a 16-year-old who is in her first year at the High School campus of Rose Academy. Nanami is a very kind and caring young girl who acts motherly towards others. She normally acts as though she is calm and under control, but isn't overly serious or strict. She is the acting mother for her household, in the absence of her late mother. She secretly has a interest in Itsuki and has shown it before. Her alter ego is Cure Poppy, the Flower of Remembrance whose theme color is Red/Orange and her powers are related to fire and Poppies Mascots 'Chypre:'A fairy from the Tree of Hearts, and Tsubomi's companion. She shows a great amount of affection for Tsubomi and is the one to hug Tsubomi when she is feeling low and incapable. 'Coffret:'Another fairy from the Tree of Hearts, and Erika's companion. More cheeky towards Erika than any other mascot is towards their partner. He feared Erika did not appreciate him at one point. This caused him to steal her flower tact only for the Snackys to get hold of it. When the Snackys hurt him in battle Erika revealed to him just how important he is to her. 'Potpourri:'A baby fairy from the Tree of Hearts, Potpourri possesses incredible protecting powers, and is born after Pretty Cure have managed to collect enough Heart Seeds. She is the partner of Cure Sunshine, but not before having to look for her, candidate after candidate. Potpourri also worries about the heart tree more than the other mascots, this is shown on a few occasions such as when Dark Cure made the flowers of the tree fall off. 'Cologne:'Cologne is Yuri's partner. He stands by his partner no matter what happens. 'Rosebud:'Rosebud is Nanami's partner. She is rather shy of people she doesn't know. But loves her partner anyway. Rewrite Changes * Myoudou Academy is renamed Rose Academy. * All five Cures have Flower Tacts: * Cure Blossom: Blossom Tact * Cure Marine: Marine Tact * Cure Sunshine: Sunshine Tact * Cure Moonlight: Moon Tact * Cure Poppy: Poppy Tact * Nanami becomes a Cure as well. * Instead of Super Silhouette, the Cures get a super form similar to the one from the DX2 movie called Flower Silhouette. * Due to being extremely powerful, Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra (known here as Pretty Cure Heartcatch Ultra Ballad since there are five Cures in this version) is only performed in case of emergencies. To make up for this, the Cures are able to activate their Flower Silhouette forms separately and use powered-up versions of their normal finishers, or new individual finishers thanks to the Heartcatch Mirage. * Cologne doesn't die in this version. * For transformations, Yuri's transformation into Cure Moonlight is step-by-step like the other Cures', with the canon version being reserved for instant transformations, the others gaining their own versions as well. See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Floral Charge Category:Series